Broken Hearts
by Magenta-crazyPinkpup
Summary: (One chapter songfic) Magenta learns that Tanner is cheating on her, and confronts him.(There will be a sequel) Features the song "Inner Strength."


**Original story**

Tanner

Magenta

_Song_

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

**It was a cold, winter night, 4 days before Christmas. Magenta was wandering downtown, looking for Tanner. It had been a few weeks since she had found out from her friend, Flirt that he was cheating on her, and she had decided that she was gonna do it.  
**  
_Gotta find your inner strength  
If you can't then just throw life away_

**Tanner was downtown too. It had been a few weeks since he had met Roxy, the girl of his dreams, and he had decided to dump his current girlfriend, Magenta. As he tried to figure out a tactfull way of telling her, he saw her nearby. Tanner approached her.**

"We need to talk." he began.  
  
_Gotta learn to rely on you_

**Magenta's eyes grew wide. "What's wrong?"  
**  
_Beauty, strength and wisdom too_

**"Well, there's this other girl. I just met her and we became friends. Things are getting complicated, and i just don't think it's the right time for me to have a girlfriend right now."**

Magenta's ears drooped. "You like her too?"  
  
_You're beautiful inside and out  
Lead a great life without a doubt_

**"Yea."**

"So you're dumping me?!?"

"Uh.....Yeah. Are...you ok?"

Magenta couldn't believe what she was hearing! First of all, Tanner had just dumped her, and NOW he was asking her if she was ok?! She began to answer, slowly.  
  
_Don't need a man to make things fair  
Cause more than likely he won't be there_

**"Listen to me,Tanner. I guess it's ok that you wanna break up, just don't come crying back to me when that girl Roxy breaks_ your _heart!"**

_Listen girl gotta know it's true_

And with that, she burst into tears and ran off, leaving Tanner and all of her painfull memories behind.  
  
_In the end all you've got is you... _

**Perspectives**

**Magenta's View**

**"Four days left until Christmas." I murmured as I wandered downtown, looking for Tanner. It had been a few weeks since I had heard from my friend, Flirt that Tanner was with another girl, and I had to find out the truth. If it was true, I was gonna do it. **

_Gotta find your inner strength  
If you can't then just throw life away_

**As I turned around, ready to give up, I spotted him in a crowd. I prepared myself for the worse as he ran up to me. **

**He looked deep into my eyes and said, "We need to talk."**

_Gotta learn to rely on you_

**My eyes grew wide. I knew that those were the worse words you could ever say in one sentence together like that. I bit my lip and replied, " What's wrong?"**

_Beauty, strength and wisdom too_

**Tanner hesitated before answering me, then he finally said, "Well, there's this other girl. I just met her and we became friends. Things are getting complicated, and I just don't think it's the right time for me to have a girlfriend right now."  
**

**I realized that he must have had a thing for this girl too. It felt like I had been smacked in the face. "You like her too?"**

_You're beautiful inside and out  
Lead a great life without a doubt_

**"Yea." Tanner replied, and stared at me.**

**All of a sudden, I got really angry. "So you're dumping me?!?" I cried.**

**Tanner bit his lip and mumbled, "Uh.....Yeah. Are...you ok?"**

**I couldn't believe my ears! First, Tanner was dumping me. And as if that weren't enough, he had just asked me if I was ok! Slowly, I began to answer him.**

_Don't need a man to make things fair  
Cause more than likely he won't be there_

**"Listen to me,Tanner. I guess it's ok that you wanna break up, just don't come crying back to me when that girl Roxy breaks_ your _heart!"**

_Listen girl gotta know it's true_

**He reached for my paw, but I ran away from him with a broken heart.**

_In the end all you've got is you... _

**Tanner's View**

**I was downtown looking for Magenta, my girlfriend. Over the past few weeks, I had met this girl, Roxy. Over time, I had realized that she was the one for me, not Magenta. I spotted her, and ran over to her. I tried to be as gentle as I could. **

_Gotta find your inner strength  
If you can't then just throw life away_

**"We need to talk." I began.**

_Gotta learn to rely on you_

**I watched her as her eyes grew wide, as she replied, "What's wrong?"**

_Beauty, strength and wisdom too_

**I hesitated, trying to think of a tactful way to tell her. "Well, I began slowly, There's this other girl. I just met her and we became friends. Things are getting complicated, and I just don't think it's the right time for me to have a girlfriend right now."   
**

**She looked taken aback. "You like her too?" she trembled. It looked like she was really hurt!**

_You're beautiful inside and out  
Lead a great life without a doubt_

**"Yea." I said. Well that was tactful!**

**Then, she got really angry. "So you're dumping me?!?" she cried.**

**I bit my lip hard and mumbled, "Uh.....Yeah." **

**Then after a quick pause I replied, " Are...you ok?"**

**She began to answer me as calmly as she could. **

_Don't need a man to make things fair  
Cause more than likely he won't be there_

**"Listen to me,Tanner." she said, "I guess it's ok that you wanna break up, just don't come crying back to me when that girl Roxy breaks_ your _heart!"**

_Listen girl gotta know it's true_

**I felt horrible, so I reached for her paw to comfort her, but she pulled away and ran. **

_In the end all you've got is you... _  
** I just sat there, watching her, and feeling like the meanest pup that had ever lived. **


End file.
